


Chocolate

by ZXSpectrum



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanae shows off stuff from the outside world to a disinterested Reimu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

It's been a month since the incident on the youkai mountain was cleared up. But there were consequences. Now it was clear that there were people from the outside world here. More precisely, two goddesses and a human girl. Although the latter seemed to have turned into a goddess too. She didn't feel like that, though. For all, Reimu knew, she was just an ordinary teenage girl. However, it was certainly noticeable that she was from the outside. And she was keen to not let her forget that.

The shrine maiden looked over the strange stuff, that was piled up in her shrine, while the green-haired priestess explained what it was. Reimu didn't listen. She tried, but she couldn't keep herself interested. Sure, it was quite remarkable how advanced the outside world was. Like this ''television'' thing. Watching stories unfold on such a simple screen, like theater but more real and unreal at the same time? That was quite something.

But Reimu couldn't care. She was a simple girl, who enjoyed a simple life and didn't have much interest in anything that doesn't have to do with it. She cared more about her daily tea than an electronic device that wouldn't easily work in Gensokyo anyway.

Sanae didn't seem to notice. She sure liked to show off the stuff they had in the outside world. Ah, to be young again, Reimu thought, then scolded herself because they were the same age. Now, Sanae was talking about some device that could be opened, revealing a screen and various buttons with letters and numbers on them. But since she barely listened to her, Reimu had no idea what it was or what it could do.

“...great food, you probably never saw before.”

Now, she got Reimu's attention. Food was really more relevant to her interests than all that other stuff. “What kind of food?” she asked.

“Well, I thought I should bring something sweet,” Sanae replied, taking something wrapped in paper out of a bag. “I made it myself,” she added, with more than a hint of pride. She unwrapped the paper on the table, revealing a dark brown bar. “It's called chocolate,” she said. “It's really tasty.”

...Well, that was underwhelming. “Uh, Sanae, we have this here in Gensokyo already.”

“...You do?”

“Yes.”

There was a hint of a blush on the priestess' cheeks. “So, I guess this doesn't impress you.”

As if anything else did. “Not really. But,” Reimu broke off a piece of the bar and put it in her mouth. “It's the best thing you brought over with you.”


End file.
